The Destroyer of Olympus
by TheBlackLord
Summary: Shortly after the end of the Giant War, Percy is betrayed and called a traitor. Before being sent to Tartarus he swears on the Styx to get his revenge against all who have wronged him, by joining the opposing side in the coming war. A war, no demigod or Olympian was aware was coming, other than Perseus. Evil!Percy. Mild cussing.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own PJatO or HoO! This is in regards for the whole story and any sequels that may or may not come into being.**_

**The Destroyer of Olympus**

**Chapter One**

**Percy PoV**

**Earlier**

_The days following the end of the Second Giant War were the worst of my life. My Wise Girl was becoming more and more distant and I didn't know why, the rest of the seven started to avoid and ignore me, and all the campers were giving me nasty looks. I had no idea why any of this was happening, and when I asked somebody, they just scoffed and walked away. The only people still talking to me were my cousins, Thalia and Nico, who had been away from camp due to their duties. _

_ The day before the reward ceremony for the Heroes of Olympus was by far the worst. It started with Thalia marching up to me and punching me in the gut as I was trying to greet her with a goofy grin. Following the punch, was a kick to the ground and a glob of spit to the face. _

_ "WHAT THE HADES, THALIA?!" I roared at my cousin. Her face was red and morphed with unmatched fury and a glare that would send the Primordial, Tartarus, crying for his mommy. Her fists were clenched in anger and a vein right above her left eyebrow was jutting out. Behind her were Nico, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Chiron, the cabin leaders, Hades, and the Olympians, all of whom were wearing an equally angry glare, save Annabeth, whose face held a triumphant smirk on it._

_ "WHAT THE HADES?! WHAT THE HADES?! AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK 'WHAT THE HADES?!' AS IF YOU'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG!?" she screeched back. I look at her in genuine confusion and curiosity, wondering if just maybe, my cousin lost her mind. When I didn't immediately answer, she proceeded to shoot a lightning bolt at me, hitting me in my chest, sending me flying back into a nearby tree. _

_ I was starting to get mad for being treated like this without reason, and when I was about to say just that, Leo sent a blast of fire right at my feet, causing me to jump back and yelp in surprise. Just as I prepared to blast Leo with cold water, a right hook smashed into my eye, making me fall to the ground. When I looked up, Poseidon, my _own father_, was glaring at me seething._

_ "You dare not take your punishment for what you've done? You try to fight back? You make me sick. I can't believe I once considered you my son." He finished storming off towards the beach. I just stared at his retreating form in shock, wondering what the Hades was happening._

_"If you're wondering what's happening, then, this is payback for cheating on my daughter." Athena said, stabbing me in the thigh with her spear, while everyone else just watched as if I deserved it._

_ "Why are you all attacking me? What have I done wrong other than save you time and time again? And what do you mean cheating on your daughter; I would never cheat on Annabeth!" I spluttered. I turned toward Annabeth, expecting her to stop and correct her mother, only to see her in the arms of Joseph, a son of Apollo, with fake tears in her eyes, and a smirk at the corner of her mouth. "Annabeth, what the Hades are they talking about, we both know that I haven't cheated on you, and why are you in Joseph's arms? Are you cheating on me?" I finished with a growing amount of rage in my chest. Just as I got the last word out, a powerful kick to my chest sent me flying to the ground, again. I looked up and saw Malcolm standing there with burning gray orbs and a malicious snarl, marring his face._

_ "How dare you speak to her? How dare you even LOOK at her? You aren't even worthy enough to say her name. And why would you accuse her of cheating on you, when it was, in fact, you, who cheated on her?" He snarled at me, looking at my face with unmasked disgust._

_ "What are you talking about? I would never cheat on Annabeth! For gods' sake my fatal flaw is loyalty! I'm physically and emotionally incapable of cheating on her!" I shouted, really angry and hurt that anyone would even believe for a second that I would cheat on Annabeth._

_ "SHUT UP! We all know what you did Percy!" Piper sneered._

_ "Yeah, and start taking this justified punishment like a man, Percy!" Hazel shouted._

_ "I used to look up to you Percy, but you're just weak. I don't know why I ever respected you in the first place!" Frank added._

_ "ENOUGH!" Zeus thundered. "Brother, are you ready to escort Percy to Tartarus for being Gaia's spy in the war?" He questioned, looking at Hades, who was staring at Percy in something that appeared to be sympathy._

_ "No, as I said before, I don't believe Perseus here was a spy for Gaia, nor do I believe that he cheated on Annabeth there, by the looks of his reaction, I'd say he's genuinely surprised by all of this." Hades replied simply._

_ "Grr, fine, I'll do it myself." Zeus stated, while grabbing his master bolt and pointing it at yours truly. "Any last words, boy?"_

_ For a minute I just had my mouth gaping in shock, but once I got over it, I said some words that I knew I meant, "Thank you, Hades, I promise, I will remember your kindness in the future. I will not join in the coming war. You will regret doing this to me. I promise you all, that I will have my revenge. You all know my fatal flaw is loyalty, yet you accuse me of things like this? Well, now I suppose, my loyalty doesn't belong to any of you anymore, other than Hades and Hestia. So I hereby swear on the River Styx, to force each and every immortal present, save Hades and Hestia, to fade. I _will_ have my revenge, and it will be sweet. As for my former friends I swear on the River Styx that you will regret this. You may throw me in Tartarus, but I assure you, when you need me to help save your asses again, I won't be there, and I won't help you. I will join the enemies in the coming war and I will bring every ally I have with me. I will destroy Olympus. Of that, you can be certain." I finished spitting on the ground at Zeus' feet. Everyone paled at my words, but Zeus proceeded to blast me with his master bolt, causing an intense burning sensation, then complete, and utter, darkness…_

**Now**

Sadness. Betrayal. Anger. Hatred. Hurt. These were the emotions I had as I was hit by Zeus' favorite toy, sending me to Tartarus… To my new home.

After five agonizing minutes, I managed to get up from my spot on the cold, hard ground of Tartarus. As I open my eyes, I can't believe what I see.

**Nico PoV**

I can't believe Percy was a traitor. I can't believe he'd cheat on Annabeth, either. He loved her! This makes no sense. These were the thoughts going through my head after Zeus threw his giant firecracker.

We were all rattled by Percy's speech, and scared. Scared because we _knew _he meant every word he said. Scared because we _knew _he was now our enemy. Scared because we _didn't _know the limits of his power. And scared because we _didn't _know what he meant about another war.

The fact that he swore revenge on the Styx was bad enough. But the tone, his tone scared _everybody_. Well, everybody _except_ Hades and Hestia. They both knew this would happen. They both knew how he would react. They both expected it. And for good reason.

"C'mon guys, he can't do anything while he's in Tartarus. He's gone! The spy is gone! Let's celebrate!" Annabeth exclaimed after pecking Joseph on the lips. We all stared at her like she was insane. This is completely possible, considering she wasn't worried one bit about what Percy would do _when_ he got out of the pit. Emphasis on when.

"Uh, yeah, let's go have a party or something to celebrate the end of the war." Apollo said a little skittish. A feeling reflected on every _sane_ person present.

"Yes. That is a great idea, Annabeth. Let us all go to Olympus for a party." Zeus added. Everybody jumped out of their stupor and started supporting the idea. "Alright, all mortals close your eyes, unless you want to be incinerated."

We all closed our eyes and the next thing we knew, we were in the Olympian throne room, wearing party hats and listening to loud music, dancing along. I frowned; I'm going to have to speak to my father soon about what he meant. I was brought out of my thoughts by an insane, but still normal, Travis shouting, "PAR-TAY!" Thus, beginning the official post-war celebration.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, in all honesty, I had no intention of continuing this story. I was just playing around with some ideas. But the amount of reviews it had after less than a week, well, that's more than enough reason to continue. Flames are welcome. Sorry if this does turn into a typical cliché Percy-betrayal story, I just really like those. Now, as I said, 34 reviews in 2 days, I don't know about you, but I'm loving it. Side note, I don't plan on having too many Author's Notes, and I also love other peoples' opinions, so have at it. Now, without further ado… I present to you the next chapter.**

**The Destroyer of Olympus**

**Chapter Two**

**Percy PoV**

**Previously**

_ Sadness. Betrayal. Anger. Hatred. Hurt. These were the emotions I had as I was hit by Zeus' favorite toy, sending me to Tartarus… To my new home._

_ After five agonizing minutes, I managed to get up from my spot on the cold, hard ground of Tartarus. As I open my eyes, I can't believe what I see._

**Now**

My mind is having trouble processing the figures in front of me. Three of which I'd already met at one point in the past year, the last a complete stranger to me. I instantly know that I'm in trouble. The sheer amount of power radiating off the four beings is so large, that my skin feels like thousands of needles were pricking at me.

The first being was a man, a large, purple-rock bodied, man. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Ever since my escape from Tartarus last time, I prayed to every being I knew that I would _**never**_have to see him, again. Tartarus, the Primordial of Nothingness, the Spirit of the Abyss — was standing in front of me, talking to two other beings I hoped to never see again.

A woman with pure black skin, with twinkling lights appearing at random intervals on her beautiful figure, stood next to Tartarus. I remembered this being, because I had to run through her mansion with _Annabeth_ to get to the Doors of Death. Nyx, the Primordial of Night, owner of the Mansion of Night, stood there with silver and black eyes glaring at Tartarus and the man next to him.

The man next to Tartarus wore a pure black suit, with black leather gloves and slicked back, raven-black hair. His eyes seemed to radiate darkness, and his skin was as black as Nyx's. I had a guess as to who this being was, but I prayed to the Fates and Lord Chaos that I was wrong.

The woman opposite him had white skin, closed eyes, and a mud dress. Can you guess who it is? Yep, it's Gaia. _Fucking _Gaia. That's just my luck. And to top it all off, she was smiling in my direction, causing shivers to tingle down my spine.

Before I can think of anything else, the fourth figure, the one I didn't recognize, spoke to me in a booming voice, "Well, well, well. The _great_ Perseus Jackson simply falling into our meeting. I must say, this is rather convenient, seeing as we were going to abduct you soon, anyways."

"Silence, Erebus." _Shit, I just _had _to be right, for once._ "Now, Perseus, dear, come closer, there is no escape." Nyx smirked deviously, making me want to run away even more than before. "Don't even think about it boy, don't you want _revenge_?" I froze on the spot and turned toward her, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"I don't know what you're talking about —" I started before Tartarus cut in with a barking laugh. The laugh sounded more like a rockslide than an actual laugh.

"Cut the crap, boy." He said abruptly, mid-laugh. "We _all_ know what happened, and we also happen to know the oath you made. An oath, that we," he pointed toward himself and his siblings, "can help you fulfill."

"Why would you, four of the most powerful being to have ever existed, want to help _me_, someone who has caused all of you, more trouble combined, than all of Olympus has in its entire existence?"

At that, Gaia grinned, and spoke in a tone that one would use while berating a child, "Why, Perseus, you haven't caused us trouble, in fact, you've made our plans go _perfect_. The _trouble_ you caused was merely a necessity in order for you to join us in taking over the world."

"Why should I trust you? I'm not even going to bother asking about the joining you in taking over the world part because I know that I won't like it one bit. So tell me, why should I trust that you will help me fulfill my oath and get the revenge I deserve?"

"Well, to be honest, you shouldn't trust us, well, not yet. You shouldn't trust us until we _all_ swear an oath on my siblings' and mine father, _Chaos_. For that is a _truly_ unbreakable oath, as in, if you break it, you fade, no questions asked. So here, we, Gaia, Nyx, Erebus, and Tartarus, hereby swear on our father Chaos, that we will help Perseus Jackson get his revenge on Olympus. We swear to give him partial immortality, we swear to train him, and we swear to give him our _full_ blessings. To this, we swear, as long as he swears on Chaos to help us in our conquest for the destruction of Olympus." Gaia swore, causing the loudest rumble of thunder that I had ever heard, also making my mouth drop open in shock. "Close your mouth before flies get in." She added, bringing me back to reality.

"Alright, then, I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, swear on Chaos, to help the Primordials, Nyx, Erebus, Tartarus, and Gaia, in their conquest for the destruction of Olympus. I swear that I will stay forever loyal to them _until_ they give me a reason to not be. I swear that, if they help me get my revenge, I will help them obliterate Olympus and the world." I said in a monotone voice, sealing the deal.

Erebus smiled, "Good, now this is going to hurt a bit, but afterwards, you'll be stronger than all the Olympians _together_. The process of receiving our blessings is delicate. After that, we will start training. One more thing, we will also spare your allies, Hades and Hestia, as none of us really have anything against either of them."

I nodded, before everything went black.

_**20 years later**_

**Nico PoV**

It's been twenty years since I watched the figure that was always a brother to me get condemned to Tartarus for eternity. Twenty years since I was made immortal, along with all the remaining heroes of the prophecy and the cabin counselors and centurions from Camp Jupiter. Twenty years since my father last talked to any Olympians with respect. Twenty years since Lady Hestia last tended the hearth of Olympus. Twenty years since Percy swore revenge.

The past twenty years should have been happy for me, but I let that happiness go when I watched my best friend — nay — my _brother_, get banished to Tartarus. Why did I let it happen? I don't know. What am I going to do? Simple, I'm going to go into Tartarus and not leave until I find him and beg for his forgiveness. My father and Aunt Hestia are very reluctant to let me go, but they know that if I don't, I won't be able to live with myself, and as an immortal, instead of dying, I could fade.

These were the thoughts going through my head as I packed an enchanted backpack that has unlimited space, and a self replenishing water storage unit, along with a self replenishing McDonald's Happy meal — don't laugh at me, I'm still a kid inside, so fuck off. I checked my pocket for my Stygian Iron blade. I know what you're saying, how can it fit in my pocket? Well the answer is simple; it's now like Riptide, meaning it turns into a pen.

There's another reason I'm going down into Tartarus also, the monster activity in the pit has completely stopped since the Second Giant War. In fact, there are very few monsters remaining on the surface. No half-bloods have died from monster attacks for the past thirteen years. Meaning something big is about to happen. Zeus is being arrogant, acting like he's untouchable, he simply says that the reason the monster attacks stopped is because we won the war. He's a fool.

Twenty years ago, I lost my family, as in Percy and Bianca **(A/N: She didn't go for rebirth.)**. Bianca was there one day, but the next, she was gone, without a trace, other than a few spirits saying they saw her walking off with a figure in all black, towards the pit. I don't want to believe it, but I have a feeling she's down there. I just hope she's with Percy, that way they can keep each other company.

Yeah, I know, if Percy were anyone else, I'd throw him into Tartarus before letting him near Bianca, but seeing as he's already in Tartarus… and how he _is_ Percy… Out of everybody, Percy is the only guy I would consider well enough for my sister. Sure, he's like a brother to me, and I'm Bianca's brother, which makes him like a brother to her, but I could tell immediately when she saw Percy that she liked him. Unfortunately, he was too blinded by that _bitch _Annabeth. I know it's selfish, but I'm happy that he didn't end up with her. I never liked her. In my eyes, it was because of her that Bianca joined the Hunters and died. Had Percy not been blinded by Annabeth, Bianca would've had a chance with him, and she wouldn't have joined the Hunters, which in the end got her killed.

I know that Percy will be mad at me. It's obvious. I didn't defend him and even twenty years later, I've been too much of a coward to come out and say that he didn't deserve his punishment. There is no way he would have betrayed us. Well, there _was_ no way, unlike now. I fear what happened to him once he got there, he told me about his encounter with Nyx and Tartarus when he was in Tartarus with that _bitch_. I can only hope that he's still in one piece.

Once I finished packing my bag, I left my father's palace and began the long trek across the Underworld to the entrance of the Pit. Sure, I could have shadow travelled, but I'll need all the strength I can get while I'm down there, and shadow travelling just takes too much out of me.

_**Meanwhile**_

**Percy PoV**

It's been twenty years since I was thrown in this gods' forsaken pit. Twenty years since I swore revenge against Olympus, Twenty years since I took on the role of my Masters' champion. Twenty years since I saw my little brother.

So, he didn't defend me and left me to rot in this hellhole. If he were anybody else, I'd be pissed. However, I can't be pissed or else my partner _and_ girlfriend would smack me upside the head and then flick me in the ear. It may not sound painful, but she hits _hard_.

Who is my girlfriend, you may ask. Well, my _lovely_ girlfriend is none other than Bianca Di Angelo.

Five years into my training to be the champion of my Masters', I was depressed and lonely, a fact that they noticed. All I had for company in the pit other than my Masters were the monsters. Sure, you'd think the monsters would want to kill me, right? Wrong. Apparently word got out that I swore revenge against Olympus. Every monster in the pit was _thrilled_. I thought it was because they would get to try and torture me, but apparently, they loved me! Apparently, being the Champion of Tartarus is a big deal. The monsters looked to me as a leader, and it's been that way ever since I became Tartarus' Champion. Anyways, back to the story.

After five years of intense training in the Pit that is one of my Masters, I began to feel lonely. Now, according to my Masters, they couldn't have their champion feeling lonely, so they recommended that I go get somebody I loved. At first I thought they meant _Annabeth_, but they quickly told me otherwise. All four of them saw another love in my heart, one who died on the quest to save _Annabeth_. When I thought about it, I did indeed realize that I loved Bianca, so I took my Masters' advice, and snuck into Elysium and offered her to join me. When she first saw me she was confused, but after I told my story, she was downright _pissed_. So at the end of my story, when I finally asked if she wanted to join me in my conquest, she jumped up and squealed "yes" before turning a deep shade of crimson. To which, I simply replied by kissing her. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. But, once she realized what was happening she smiled and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes, I then escorted her to the Pit, and promised her that she'd be safe. At which point, we continued down into the Pit, returning to my, err, _our _Masters.

Now after fifteen more long years of training, it's finally time for me to get my revenge. Just as my Masters and I had formulated a plan, a cyclops came running in screaming, "Intruders! A son of Hades has entered the Pit!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm still shocked by the amount of interest in this story, however, I'm more than happy to continue it. I just wanted to note now that the story will not be as fast paced as the last two chapters.**

**The Destroyer of Olympus**

**Previously**

_ Now after fifteen more long years of training, it's finally time for me to get my revenge. Just as my Masters and I had formulated a plan, a cyclops came running in screaming, "Intruders! A son of Hades has entered the Pit!"_

**Now**

**Bianca PoV**

_"Intruders! A son of Hades has entered the Pit!" _As soon as I heard that, I knew it was Nico. I looked to Percy for his reaction. I was worried he would hurt my brother since he betrayed and abandoned him to his fate of eternity in the Pit.

**Percy PoV**

To say I was shocked at the news would be a lie. I had been expecting Nico to enter Tartarus to come looking for me ever since I got Bianca out of Elysium. I was thrilled by the thought of getting to see my cousin again. However, I was also worried as to how he would react when he learned that Bianca and I are dating and that I snuck her out of Elysium. I hope he doesn't take it too hard.

I looked over at Bianca to see her looking at me, worry clear in her beautiful obsidian eyes. I immediately understood why she was worried. _She thinks I'm still mad at Nico_, I thought. _Well, I might as well tell her I'm not, if I joked with her about that, I'm sure she'd smack me._ "Bianca, don't worry. I'm not mad at him. Well, not anymore at least. Besides," I smirked, "I know that if I was still mad at him you'd smack me until I forgave him." I finished playfully and she just mock glared before slapping my arm, causing me to pout.

She just rolled her eyes and kissed me, "You're right, I would have." She smiled, "Let's go find my brother, though, before he gets himself hurt."

"Oh alright," I submitted, only to receive a smack on the back of my head, making me yelp. "Geez, didn't know it was that time of month again," cue knee to the ribs. "Ok, ok, I give! Let's go find the dumba — I mean, beautiful little, angel," I finished smiling sweetly. "You, cyclops, where is the son of Hades right now?" The massive cyclops turned it large orb toward me.

"He just entered the Pit, Lord Percy." He responded timidly. I nodded in appreciation, then shadow travelled Bianca and I to the entrance of the Pit. Gods, I love Erebus' blessing.

**Nico PoV**

Right when I entered the Pit, I knew something was wrong. The usually crowded entrance was empty save for a lone cyclops, who immediately ran off into the darkness. I decided to follow him slowly and carefully, so as to avoid any trouble.

As I walked along the dark, rocky landscape, I got lost in my thoughts. _I wonder where Percy is. Tartarus is huge, how am I going to find him? And what will I say when I do? How will he react? Will he hate me? Will he forgive me? Will he try to kill me?_ I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even realize that I lost the trail of the cyclops I was following. I cursed under my breath. I was about to continue forward blindly when I heard something behind me.

As I turned around, all I saw was the rocky landscape, darkness, and two black figu — wait, I looked again and saw nothing but rocks and darkness, I was about to put it off as a hallucination caused by this hellhole when I heard somebody clear their throat behind me. I turned around and was surprised to see that there were indeed two black-robe clad figures. One of the figures was about 6'1", while the other was about 5'8". Both figures had hoods covering their faces, casting shadows over everything above their mouth. The taller figure had a muscular build and a deep tan, a tan that I hadn't seen since before Percy was banished. The shorter figure had a more petite build and pale, olive skin, almost the exact shade as my own. Both figures had two midnight-black swords at their hip. On their chests was a crest that looked had a single star at the top, underneath which was a line of green. On the line of green was a pure black fire that was darker than the robes themselves. Underneath the line of green was a chasm looking symbol that had purple fire erupting from it, giving me the impression of Tartarus, which is entirely possible considering where I am.

I slowly reached toward my pocket, prepared to grab my pen-sword should the figures prove hostile. Unfortunately, the taller noticed and laughed a laugh filled with hate and malice. Right as I was about to pull out the sword, the smaller figure flicked the other in the ear, causing said figure to yelp indignantly. "Seriously? You said you wouldn't do anything!" the smaller complained. Based on the voice, I'm guessing that it's a girl, while the other, I'm almost sure is a guy. Another thing about the voice was that it sounded vaguely familiar. Like a voice I once knew long ago. Little did I know that the last time I heard it was only fifteen years ago.

"AWW! C'mon! Why can't I have a little bit of fun?" the male pouted. I could practically hear the woman roll her eyes in annoyance, giving me the impression that this kind of thing happened a lot.

"Because, I don't want you scaring my little brother!" she said in response.

Wait, did I hear that right? If she just called me her little brother than that must mean she's… And if she's her then that means he's… "PERCY? BIANCA?" I blurted before I could think about what I was saying.

The man sighed, "Way to ruin the fun Bianca…" That was all the proof I needed before I launched myself into a hug with the two of them, not believing my luck. I mean, what are the odds of finding the two people you're looking for, within fifteen minutes, in the Greek definition of Hell? One in like, three… maybe. Math was never my strong point. "OI! NICO! I'm happy to see you too, but you're cracking me and my girlfriends' ribs." He gasped out.

I pulled back and looked at the two of them in shock; they both lowered their hoods to reveal the blushing forms of my sister, Bianca Di Angelo, and the man I thought of as a brother, Percy Jackson.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Destroyer of Olympus**

**Previously**

_The man sighed, "Way to ruin the fun Bianca…" That was all the proof I needed before I launched myself into a hug with the two of them, not believing my luck. I mean, what are the odds of finding the two people you're looking for, within fifteen minutes, in the Greek definition of Hell? One in like, three… maybe. Math was never my strong point. "OI! NICO! I'm happy to see you too, but you're cracking me and my girlfriends' ribs." He gasped out._

_I pulled back and looked at the two of them in shock; they both lowered their hoods to reveal the blushing forms of my sister, Bianca Di Angelo, and the man I thought of as a brother, Percy Jackson._

**Now**

**Percy PoV**

You may be thinking, way to go, Percy, you let it slip to Nico that you and Bianca are dating. Well, in all honesty, I meant to do that… kinda. I figured it'd be best to get it out in the open before anything else happens. Sure, it wasn't the _smartest_ way to say it, but it still worked. The only thing that bothered me was Nico's lack of a response. He just stood there, open-mouthed and bug-eyed. I decided that the silence was too awkward already, so I decided to break it. "Nico, close your mouth or you'll let in flies." I said sheepishly.

Nico just continued staring at Bianca and I, before he finally closed his mouth.

**Bianca PoV**

_Way to go, Percy. You broke my brother_, were the thoughts going through my head. I mean, how stupid can a person be, to just up and say, "Oi, you're crushing my girlfriend and I," to said girlfriend's brother, who didn't know anything going on between the two of us. To say I was shocked when Nico didn't immediately try to punch Percy in the face, is a _huge_ understatement. I know that I'm the older sibling, but Nico was always overprotective of me.

Then I heard my _genius_ boyfriend open his mouth again, saying, "Nico, close your mouth or you'll let in flies." At that, I had to resist the urge to face palm due to the idiocy of the man I love. I won't deny it, I love Perseus Achilles Jackson, but damn he can be _so _stupid at times. After a couple moments, my brother finally closed his mouth, studying the both of us with suspicious eyes.

**Nico PoV**

Ok, so you know how I said that I wouldn't mind it if Percy dated my sister, I changed my mind. I mean, it's _so _not cool to just up and date your best friend's — nay — _brother's_ sister. I mean that's just wrong. It could be considered incest or something. However, based on the flushed looks on my sister's and Percy's faces, they seem like they really care for each other. So while I won't _openly_ oppose them dating while in front of my sister, that will _not _stop me from yelling at Percy when Bianca's not around.

"Nico, close your mouth or you'll let in flies." Percy said sheepishly. It took me a minute to process just what he had said, but once I figured it out, I followed his advice. Although, I'm pretty sure that there aren't any flies in Tartarus.

After another awkward silence, I finally cleared my throat, "So, uh, you two are dating, huh?" I asked eager to keep the damned awkward silence away this time. "Um, when did that happen?"

"Around fifteen years ago, when I asked Bianca if she wanted to join me in fulfilling my oath against Olympus." Percy responded. _Bianca's helping Percy get revenge? I wonder why._

"And to answer your first question, yes, we are dating; do you have a problem with that?" Bianca growled menacingly at me.

"N-no, o-of c-course n-n-not." I stuttered in response, fearing my sister's wrath.

"Good," she smiled, "now, Percy, isn't there something that you wanted to ask Nico here, something to do with revenge?" She hinted to him, elbowing him in the ribs, forcing him to answer the question.

"Uh, no?" he finished.

Bianca just sighed and spoke again, this time for him, "What he meant to say was, 'why yes Bianca, there is. I was wondering if you'd like to join us in getting revenge against Olympus,' isn't that right, _honey_?" She smiled sweetly at Percy.

"O-oh, y-yeah. So, what do you say, Nico, do you want to join us?" Percy said quickly.

I thought for a few minutes before finally answering the question that was still hanging in the air, making it heavy with anticipation. "Um, well, are Hestia and my dad gonna be spared from your revenge?" I finally asked.

"Wha? Oh yeah, I had no intention of getting revenge on either of them, seeing as they are the only two who defended me. Everyone else accused me, including yourself," Bianca elbowed his ribs, again, "but, I'm over that, of course." He finished with his trademark crooked grin.

"Oh, cool. The main reason I came down here was so I could beg for your forgiveness, but seeing as my sister holds so much power over you, I don't need to beg now," I finished, smiling.

Percy frowned, "Now, go back to the Underworld and bring Hades and Aunt Hestia here, I swear on the Styx they will not be harmed. A new war is comin', Nico, I just need to make sure that they'll stay neutral in the war. They don't have to join us, but we can't have them going and joining the Olympians." Once he finished, his eyes glazed over for a few seconds, before coming back to reality. "Well, that's all the time we have for now, our Masters need us. So, once they are willing to come down here, if they are, we'll meet you right at the entrance of Tartarus." He finished.

"Ok… wait! Who are these 'Masters' of yours?" I added as they started to walk away.

"Oh, our Masters? Well, they're the Primordials; Nyx, Erebus, Tartarus, and Gaia, to be exact." He finished before shadow travelling him and my sister away, leaving me open-mouthed at the new information. I quickly pulled the shadows towards me, eager to tell Hestia and my father about what I have learned.

**(Line Break)**

I re-emerged from the shadows right outside my father's palace. I briskly walked inside paying little heed to the curious eyes of Cerberus and the Furies. I pulled open the Stygian Iron doors, revealing the throne room of the palace. Sitting on the thrones were my father and my step mother, shortly after Percy's banishment, Persephone and I set aside our differences and now love each other like a family should. Sitting on the ground poking the flames of the hearth was my Aunt Hestia, in her eight year old form, as always. After I opened the doors, all eyes turned on me, showing me three very relieved Gods and Goddesses.

"Oh, good, you're safe Nico. Well, that's a relief." My dad said glumly. _Same as always_, I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, dad, and guess what?"

"You got a girlfriend?" Persephone asked happily.

"Persephone, be more realistic. Besides, think about it. He was in _Tartarus_. He wasn't at a dance or night club or anything like that." Hades replied sarcastically, earning a glare from his wife. "Anyways," he continued, "what news do you have, son?"

"Well, for starters, I found Percy and Bianca."

"WHAT?!" My father exploded. He had been worried sick about Bianca after she had disappeared, even going so far as to yelling at the River Lethe's deity, asking if Bianca had wiped her memories recently.

"Well, as I said, I found Percy and Bianca, and, apparently, they're dating." I finished slowly.

This caused my father do a spit take with the water he was drinking, making Persephone, Hestia, and I crack up. "WHAT? She's too young to date! I won't allow her to date a spawn of my brother's, anyways!" He shouted, quickly sobering up Persephone, Hestia, and I, making us glare at him.

"He's no son of that _worthless_ sea god, Poseidon made that plenty clear!" Persephone snapped back, in an icy tone, causing Hades, yes, Hades, the God of the Underworld, to flinch.

"U-umh, that's not what I meant?" He said quickly, making it sound more like a question than a statement. Persephone's only response was her continuous glare. "Sorry," Hades grumbled under his breath, making his queen nod in satisfaction. "Well, how are they, are they safe?" He finally asked, breaking the silence that had been enveloping us.

"Uh, yeah, they're really safe; in fact, it seems the monsters _serve_ them, now. Apparently, Percy is now the Champion of four Primordial gods, Erebus, Tartarus, Nyx, and Gaia, to name them." I finished.

That caused the three other immortals to gasp, leaving their eyes wide open in fear. "Don't worry," I added quickly, "he said that he doesn't hold anything against any of _us_."

The God and Goddesses calmed a little at my proclamation, causing them to get a curious look in their eyes. "What do you mean by, 'he said that he doesn't hold anything against any of _us_'?" My father questioned.

My response was immediate, "Well, he plans on waging war against Olympus," again causing gasps, "_but_, he wants _us_ to be his allies, or in the very least, stay neutral in the coming war. In fact, he wants us to meet him at the entrance of Tartarus whenever we come up with our decision."

"Wait, so he wants _us_ to join _him_?" Hades asked incredulously.

"Yeah, pretty much, he says that he has nothing against us and that he would rather not have to fight us, because you and Aunt Hestia were the only two to defend him when he was banished." I stopped for a second, before adding, "Personally, I think you and Aunt Hestia should stay neutral, while I join them. I have to make it up to Perce for betraying him like I did. I think we'll be discussing the conditions and such at the entrance of the Pit with him and Bianca."

Hades and Hestia looked thoughtful for a moment before looking at each other and nodding, "Very well," my dad finally said. "We will meet Perseus and Bianca and discuss the terms of our staying neutral in the coming war. Seeing as he swore that he would get revenge, there is no point in trying to talk him out of it. Besides, he needs to do this. Zeus and the Olympians have been arrogant for far too long. It is time for a change. We will leave for the entrance of the Pit in an hour."

"Ok, father." I responded, before walking toward my room.

**Meanwhile**

**Percy PoV**

Bianca and I re-appeared in the throne room of Lord Tartarus' palace, showing us our four Primordial Masters.

"Master," Bianca and I said in unison as we bowed to the four immortals.

"Rise." Tartarus boomed. Once we stood, he continued, "It is a good thing that you gave them that offer, let's see if they take it. If they do, then you getting revenge will be all the easier. It is our belief that they will accept. However, we also believe, that they will choose to stay neutral, as they have nothing to gain or lose from this upcoming war."

I nodded, "That is what we believed as well, but getting them to stay neutral is still a really good thing, because it means avoiding war with the two eldest children of Kronos and Rhea, also the two most powerful children of the Titans'. I just hope they don't side with the Olympians…"

"Yes, those two would indeed be a problem if they side with those pesky Olympians." Nyx added, in her usual soothing voice. "Lucky for us, well, more so _you_, they will more than likely remain neutral. Anyways, we have decided that we will declare war and activate our plan in three months time. That way, our armies can get more training. Not that they'll need it," she finished, smirking. "Now, about your little request…"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Destroyer of Olympus**

**Previously**

_I nodded, "That is what we believed as well, but getting them to stay neutral is still a really good thing, because it means avoiding war with the two eldest children of Kronos and Rhea, also the two most powerful children of the Titans'. I just hope they don't side with the Olympians…"_

_ "Yes, those two would indeed be a problem if they side with those pesky Olympians." Nyx added, in her usual soothing voice. "Lucky for us, well, more so you, they will more than likely remain neutral. Anyways, we have decided that we will declare war and activate our plan in three months time. That way, our armies can get more training. Not that they'll need it," she finished, smirking. "Now, about your little request…"_

**Now**

**Percy PoV**

"Now, about your little request…" Nyx began.

"Yes?" I responded.

"We have decided that once you have destroyed the Olympians, we will help you bring your mother back to life." Tartarus explained, smiling at me, slightly.

I beamed back at my Masters, but then I frowned a little bit, "I cannot wait to force those damned Olympians to fade. I am eternally grateful that you showed me how my mother died. She deserves justice. I can't believe the gods and goddesses killed her!" I started, misty eyed.

"Percy, calm down," Bianca pleaded, looking me in my eyes with the look she always gave me when I was upset. She knew what happened. She and I both learned at the same time, and she was the only thing keeping me from tearing Olympus down, brick by brick, the moment I learned of my mother's death, and the consequences surrounding it. Her eyes sparkled with sadness, as they always did when this subject was brought up. "I know they killed your mother, but we'll get revenge, I promise. I'll be there with you every step of the way; Chaos knows they deserve their punishment for killing her only to spite you; only because she was your mother. We _will_ destroy them for it." She finished in her most sincere tone that made me break out into tears and cry into her shoulder as she hugged me.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before Lord Erebus broke the silence, "I believe it is time for you two to go to your meeting. Once they swear not to aid the Olympians, tell them that we are declaring war on Olympus in three months. Also, since that boy Nico is your cousin and friend, Percy, and your brother, Bianca, we have decided that we will give him our minor blessing, just as we did you Bianca, should he join us. Then, he will stay here until the beginning of the war."

"Yes, Lord Erebus," Bianca and I said in unison, before bowing, and shadow travelling to the entrance of Tartarus.

**Nico PoV**

My father has decided that if I am going to join Percy's side in the war, that I will only represent myself. He, Hestia, and I are going to the meeting place at the entrance of the Pit, where Hestia and my father are going to swear on the Styx _not_ to help the Olympians, but neutrality, otherwise, for now.

"Are you sure you wish to join them _now_ Nico? You could always join them later on, during the war." Aunt Hestia said, breaking the silence.

I sighed, "Yes, I'm sure. I feel like the only way for me to not feel guilty from my betrayal all those years ago, is by joining them."

My father and Aunt Hestia stared at me with concern. "Very well, then we support your decision," my father finally added. This caused me to smile at them a little, before trudging on, towards the entrance of the Pit.

After another five or so minutes, we finally made it to our destination, and standing there, in front of us, were Percy's and Bianca's smiling figures, the two of them holding hands, resulting in my father grimacing a little and groaning until Hestia elbowed him in his ribs.

"Hello Uncle Hades. Aunt Hestia." Percy began, smiling and bowing to both godly beings, causing them both to smile.

"Hello Percy—," Hestia started before being interrupted by Hades running to Bianca and pulling her into a massive bear hug, getting her to squeak in surprise, causing both Percy and I to chuckle before getting a death glare. Once she was let go, she elbowed Percy in the ribs, getting a groan, and used the shadows to pull my pants down, revealing my flowery boxers. Both Percy and Bianca burst into laughter at what I was wearing, causing my face to redden. Once the embarrassed expression went away, I glared at my cousin and sister, causing them to simply smirk.

"Nice undies, bro." Percy said casually, causing another round of laughter, this time with my own father and Aunt Hestia included.

"UGH! LET'S JUST GET TO THE POINT OF THIS MEETING ALREADY!" I shouted, aggravated and embarrassed.

"Alright, alright." Percy added when he finally managed to contain his laughter. "So, do you guys swear on the Styx to either aid us," he gestured to himself and Bianca, "or stay neutral for the duration of the war? Do you swear not to aid Olympus in any way?" He finished seriously.

"We swear," Dad and Hestia said, resulting in a nearby blast of thunder. Percy then looked at me questioningly.

"I swear on the Styx to aid you in the coming war. I swear to not help the Olympians in any way." I said finally, drawing a grin from Percy and Bianca.

"Great! Then we, as in, everything in Tartarus right now and us, swear on the Styx to not harm Hades, Hestia, Persephone, or anyone else who they do not want to be harmed. Of this, we swear." He finished.

After a few minutes of discussing the upcoming war, Percy finally said, "Well, it's time for us to go back. It was nice seeing you again. Oh, and Nico, our Masters have offered to give you their minor blessing and train you in how to use it, but you'll have to stay in Tartarus with us until the war."

"Ok. Let me just say bye to my dad and Aunt Hestia," I concluded, before turning around and saying my goodbyes to the two immortal beings. "Alright, let's go." Then we shadow travelled away.

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, it's more of a filler, I've been busy working with another story idea right now. So here's the plot: **

**Percy's betrayed. Joins the more evil Primordials. About to go to war against Olympus. Order shows up with his own army trying to take over the universe. Primordials and Olympus have peace treaty and work together until the end of the war with Order. Percy commands the Primordial Army, but Olympus doesn't know it's him. Won't tell them who he is, which pisses the Olympians off because he has the blessing of every evil Primordial.**

**Anyways, expect very few authors' notes, but I just had to get this out there for the sake of it. Please tell me what you think about the idea, if I get the feeling that enough people like it, then I'll make the story. **

**I plan on updating on Thursdays from now on, or I hope to, but there's a chance I'll update another day of the week.**

**Until next time… **

-That One Guy Who Wrote This Story


	6. Chapter 6

**The Destroyer of Olympus**

**Previously**

_After a few minutes of discussing the upcoming war, Percy finally said, "Well, it's time for us to go back. It was nice seeing you again. Oh, and Nico, our Masters have offered to give you their minor blessing and train you in how to use it, but you'll have to stay in Tartarus with us until the war."_

_ "Ok. Let me just say bye to my dad and Aunt Hestia," I concluded, before turning around and saying my goodbyes to the two immortal beings. "Alright, let's go." Then we shadow travelled away._

**Now**

**Percy PoV**

It's been three months since Nico joined Bianca and I in Tartarus. I've got to say it is quite nice to have some company other than monsters and Bianca, don't tell her I said that. Our Masters just called us to their chamber, probably so we can discuss how to start the war with Olympus. It may just be me, but I'm buzzing with excitement, as in, I can't wait to force those worthless gods and goddesses to fade. After saving Olympus twice for them, with a bunch of other lesser things included, you'd think that they'd respect me and _not_ throw me into Tartarus. Oh well, it's their downfall.

"So, what do you think the Masters called us for?" Nico asked, breaking my train of thought.

I looked to my right to see my wonderful girlfriend holding my hand, after getting a smile out of her beautiful face I turned to Nico, "In all honesty? I think it's about how to start the war. I mean, while we have a plan already, we don't really have a good way to start it. Lord Tartarus, Lord Erebus, Lady Nyx, and Lady Gaia have all been brainstorming brilliant ways to start the war. I have to admit, that I've been doing the same exact thing. So far, the best option I've come up with is ransacking through Olympus to the throne room and revealing ourselves, just to make sure they know that I'm going to make good on my promise to them."

Nico put on a thoughtful face, "That could work, but another way is to appear in the middle of Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood and causing a huge disturbance, to the point the Olympians come to us to see that you'll make good on your promise. However, then we'd have to deal with all the traitorous campers. Did you know that when the Romans learned of your banishment to Tartarus that they actually through a fucking _party_? I mean _seriously_, Jason was even the one to start it. The party lasted for three whole days, I mean, what the fuck? You saved all of their asses."

"That sounds fun, and I don't care, anymore. I'm happy that I get to destroy them and fulfill my oath to force the Olympians to fade. Just as an added bonus, though, I'm really looking forward to killing their worthless children, _especially_ that traitorous _bitch _daughter of Athena." I snarled, causing Bianca to hug me, just so I wouldn't kill a thousand monsters at once… again. When she finally succeeded in calming me down, we just reached the chamber doors. "Alright, deep breaths everyone, because here comes the fun!" I grinned as I pushed through the doors into the chamber.

**A/N: Just to piss you off, hehe.**

**Thalia PoV**

Monster attacks have increased drastically in the past week, making me think that Percy was telling the truth about a new war. I still can't believe that he cheated on Annabeth, I mean, she loved him with all her heart, and he just up and cheated on her. I have to admit that I have had a few doubts about the whole story, mainly because his fatal flaw is loyalty. Anyways, that's off subject. Some of the monsters are monsters so old that not even Lady Artemis knows what they are. One of these monsters looked like an overly buff man with metal skin and a rhinoceros' horn. The monster carried an axe shaped like a β (beta). The blades were beyond sharp, seeing as the monster demonstrated by cleaving through two trees in one swing, thankfully, Atalanta jumped out of the way right before it happened, so she wasn't hurt. The worst part about the monster, however, is that we didn't know where to attack to kill it. Artemis had to resort to taking her divine form to kill the monster, and even then, according to Artemis, it put up a hell of a fight. Artemis said that the only reason these ancient, unknown monsters would be attacking is if Tartarus, the Primordial, was awakening. Everybody paled at that, seeing as we couldn't even defeat Gaia, who _doesn't_ control the Pit that monsters reform in. After the attack, Artemis brought us to Camp Half-Blood, saying that she needed to report the news about the ancient monsters to Zeus.

"THALIA!" Annabeth interrupted. "How are you? How has the hunt been? Also, why are you guys here?" She said all of that in one breath, before giving me a backbreaking hug, causing me to grimace in pain.

"Hey, Annabeth. I'm good, and the hunts good, too. As for your third question, we're here because Lady Artemis is reporting on the large increase in monster activity along with the rise of ancient monsters that she doesn't even know the name of. Where's Corpse Breath? I haven't seen him in awhile." I said, excited to see my cousin again.

"You've noticed it too, huh? I don't know where he is, he hasn't shown up for a little over three months, although, the last time he came, he only wanted to cuss the campers out. No offense, but he's become a real dick. OH! Joseph! Look whose here! It's Thalia!" She rambled excitedly.

"Hey, Thal—," he began, before he was interrupted by the earth splitting itself into a large circle, just to the left of us, causing all three of us, and the hunt, whose been behind me the whole time, to yelp in surprise. We waited a moment, and saw two figures I never thought that I'd see, again. Along with the one and only Corpse Breath.

**Percy PoV**

Ok, I admit it, I was grinning like a madman when we rose out of the circle I made in the camp. The look on everybody's faces was priceless! They all went from shock, to anger, to absolute fear once, I'm guessing, they remembered the oath I made. "I'M BAAAACCKKK!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, still grinning like a madman.

**Artemis PoV**

I had just finished my report to the rest of the council on the recent monster appearances when Dionysus, that _vile_ pig, yelped and jumped off his throne, dropping his _Wine Fancy_ magazine. "Camp! It's under attack!" He shouted, before flashing away, shocking all of us.

"Well? Don't just sit there! Follow him!" Father shouted, before flashing away to camp. I then proceeded to flash to camp, along with the rest of the council, and we saw a figure that we all _prayed_ that we'd never see again. The figure was none other than Perseus Jackson, and he was grinning like a madman. Next to him was another person I thought I'd never see again, Bianca Di Angelo. Then there was Nico Di Angelo, but I don't really care about him.

"SUP BITCHES!" he shouted, causing everyone to draw their weapons and get prepared to fight him.

**Percy PoV**

I grinned at the Olympians response, along with many of the minor gods and goddesses who showed up. This time their emotions went from shock, to fear, to rage, at which point they all drew their weapons and pointed them at me. I pouted, "Now, now, now, is that any way to treat an old friend?" Once I finished saying that, I waved my hand, restraining their weapons in shadows, shocking a good n… well, all of them, really. "NOW! Since I was _so _rudely interrupted, shall I continue? Yes? Ok, I will, then," I started, getting my grin back, yet again. "As I was saying, I am here to tell you that I'm _**finally**_ going to fulfill that oath I made all those years ago, so heed my warning, for my Masters told me I had to give it, surrender now and suffer a lot less. If you don't surrender, well then, you'll be tortured a _LOT_ before I force you to fade! Understood?" I finished, still grinning, which, by the looks of it, unsettled a fair few of them. "Well then, I guess I'll be taking my leave. Oh, by the way," I added, getting a mischievous look in my eye, "Lord Tartarus, Lord Erebus, Lady Nyx, Lady Gaia, and I hereby declare… war! TOODLES!" I shouted, before forcing the earth to consume Bianca, Nico, and I, taking us back to the chamber room, where our Lords and Ladies were waiting for us to finish.

**Artemis PoV**

It's been a good thirty seconds since Perseus declared war on us, along with four of the most powerful Primordials. I honestly believe, that nobody has responded because the fact that Percy Jackson, ex-hero of Olympus, Gaia, Primordial Goddess of the Earth, Erebus, Primordial God of the Pit, Erebus, Primordial God of Shadows, and Nyx, Primordial Goddess of Night, have declared war on us, hasn't registered in their minds. Just as I finished that thought, a bunch of screaming started.

"**FIND HIM!**" Zeus bellowed.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" That was my idiot brother, Apollo.

"SOMEONE SAVE US!" That would be my idiotic step-brother, Hermes.

"LET'S CRUSH THAT PUNK!" Other idiotic step-brother, Ares.

"OH MY GODS! HE'S IN LOVE WITH THAT GIRL! EEK!" Aphrodite squealed, making me to plant my face, in my palm. Of course that's all she'd think about.

"You're screwed." Hecate.

"I'll say." Morpheus.

"*yawn* What'd I miss?" Hypnos.

"Well, you missed Perseus Jackson, Nyx, Tartarus, Gaia, and Erebus declaring war on us, or more specifically, the Olympians… probably." Eris.

"I know mother! There was so much love!" Eros.

"Good luck." Persephone.

All of that was said in less than ten seconds, and that's only the stuff I heard clearly. Meanwhile, I was just standing there, dumbfounded. I couldn't believe that that _man_ would have that audacity to declare war on Olympus. All of a sudden, a bunch of shadows gathered next to Zeus, causing everybody to grab their weapons and prepare for a battle, again. That is until Hades walked out with Hestia and threw his hands up in surrender, causing everyone to release their breath and lower there weapons.

"Well, I love being able to say this. I told you so, I told you so, I told you, told you, told you so!" He began singing while doing a silly looking jig, which, in my book, is too inappropriate for the present campers and my young hunters.

"Shut up, already!" Zeus roared, causing Hades to smirk, while continuing his dance.

"No, because you all are screwed, however, Hestia and I are not. So suck it, Drama Queen!" He exclaimed, before doing the Macarena…

"What do you mean by Hestia and you aren't? AND WILL YOU STOP IT WITH THE MACARENA!?" Poseidon shouted at his currently-immature-acting brother.

Hades finally stopped, before calmly announcing, "What I mean is, that Hestia and I are staying out of this war. We already swore neutrality in exchange for the Primordials and Percy to swear not to attack us, which they did happily." He grinned, "So, we just came here to wish you luck and say this, 'We're not helping,' to all of you. Any questions?" He finished with a malicious grin on his face, concerning everyone present.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SWORE NEUTRALITY!? I COMMAND YOU TO HELP US IN THIS WAR!" Father exploded, resulting in Hades simply rolling his eyes.

"Well, _brother_," he spat venomously, "Perseus came to the Underworld about three months ago and asked us to declare neutrality in the war, on the condition that he and the Primordials don't attack us, ever. A weird thing for him to ask, especially regarding the condition, he then swore on behalf of himself, the Primordials, and their army, on _Chaos_, if you break an oath on which, you fade, that as long as Hestia and I do not aid Olympus in any way at all, that they will let us live and even let us join their council for the future world. I'm sick and tired of being the God of the Underworld. Hestia and I are the only ones who actually _do_ their jobs. While you all, sit around, arguing over whether or not to banish an innocent hero. Well, enough is enough. They swore that I could be in charge of myself and be free, as long as I don't go against them, which I won't, so have fun!" he exclaimed, before being consumed by a shadow with Hestia, leaving an empty space where they had been.

"_**HADES!**_" Zeus thundered (no pun intended), causing everyone present to cover their ears. Well, looks like he's pissed.

**Hades PoV**

Once Hestia and I were consumed by a shadow and deposited in my palace, I conjured up and image of my brother and burst out laughing at what I saw. Oh, payback's a bitch, ain't it?


End file.
